<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under New Management by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885050">Under New Management</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU no War, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Quidditch Player Harry, Suspicious Harry, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has an obscene amount of money, Harry has always known that, but it's one thing to know it and another to find his Quidditch team purchased by Draco in a fit of boredom. Naturally Harry is suspicious, and he's going to get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good news lad,” said the large mustachioed man the moment Harry arrived at the Chudley Cannons annual masquerade gala fundraiser. “I sold the team!” he said with a chuckle, puffing a thick cloud of cigar smoke in Harry’s direction.</p><p>“What?!” Harry demanded. Donald Dippet, the grandson of the former headmaster had owned the Cannons for the better part of a decade now.</p><p>“They’ve been losing me money for ages,” he said. “Been trying to unload them for ages. Finally got a buyer.”</p><p>“Who?” Harry asked, suddenly worried. The <em>‘would actually be mad enough to buy the Cannons</em>’ went unspoken.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy,” Dippet said with a grin around his cigar. </p><p>Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Why the bloody hell would he buy the team?”</p><p>Mr. Dippet shrugged, “Frankly it makes me no never mind,” he said. “I just know he’ll be arriving to introduce himself to the team tonight.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry groaned, pulling on his lion mask, as he made his way away from Dippet and into the ballroom at large, he could already hear people talking, whispering.</p><p>“I wonder why he bought the Cannon’s?” he overheard one girl in a bird mask muse. Harry didn’t know her, but knowing she was talking about Malfoy made him take an instant disliking to her.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure he’s terribly bored. You know he just sits up in that Manor house all day,” said her friend.</p><p>“Why did he never take a wife?” mused the first girl.</p><p>“Didn’t you know? He’s incredibly gay. I heard he once paid some guy like a thousand galleons just do walk around his Manor in just his pants.”</p><p>The friend whistled at that, “A thousand galleons?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Harry didn’t quite know what to do with that particular bit of information, it all felt, unseemly, and the idea that Draco Malfoy of all people now owned the Chudley Cannons just made Harry nervous for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on.</p><p>“The <em>real </em>question is, what’s he gonna do with this shite team?”</p><p>Harry had had quite enough, grabbing a champagne flute from a passing tray, he pushed his way past the chatting girls and tried to disappear into the ballroom, hoping to be thoroughly pissed by the time Draco arrived to announce his plans for the team. He didn’t want to think too hard on all the things Draco might have them do.</p><p>Undress for his perusal, a two-way mirror in the showers, he was clearly some kind of pervert that got off on that sort of thing, Harry thought, shaking his head, as he made his way towards the bar. He paused, eyeing a figure leaning against one of the columns near the bar wearing a rabbit mask. At this angle, it was hard to tell whether or not the person in question was a man or a woman, they had long blond hair, and fair skin from what he could see beneath the mask, but beyond that, was anyone’s guess. They were wearing, a silk top that had an obscenely low cut revealing off a great deal of pale skin that looked almost like it glowed. Harry was mesmerized, and before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over, and stood next to them.</p><p>“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you here before,” Harry said.</p><p>At this, the blond in question smirked, “How would you know?” they asked. “We are wearing masks after all.”</p><p>Harry grinned, the voice didn’t sound that familiar, and it did nothing to really help the question of gender either. Though perhaps that was a glamour. “True, but I think I would notice someone like you,” he replied, smoothly.</p><p>The blond chuckled, “That’s original I must admit,” the blond replied. “So are you a player on the team or did you just break into this gala?”</p><p>Harry laughed, “Would you believe me if I told you I was the star player?” he asked.</p><p>The blond gave him a smirk, “You don’t say.”</p><p>Harry nodded, bowing low, and taking the blond’s hand and pressing it to his lips. “And who might you be?” he asked.</p><p>The blond smirked, and Harry felt the blood leave his face as he saw a flash of grey eyes sparkle behind the mask. “Oh, just the new owner,” he replied with a chuckle, the familiar sneer in his voice back in full force.</p><p>“Malfoy!” Harry growled, wiping his tongue with the back of his robe sleeve in disgust. </p><p>Draco smirked from behind his mask. “Well well well Potter, already calling yourself the star player and you’ve been on the team, what, five minutes now?”</p><p>“Why did you buy the Cannons?” Harry demanded.</p><p>Draco grinned, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p>“I would, actually,” Harry replied, staring suspiciously at him.</p><p>“If you must know, I’ve been terribly bored as of late,” Draco admitted staring at his nails.</p><p>“Run out of house elves to torture?” Harry spat.</p><p>Draco scoffed, “You really shouldn’t believe everything you’ve heard about me.</p><p>“I heard it from Dobby himself!” Harry growled.</p><p>“If you knew Dobby, you knew I never laid a finger on that elf!” Draco argued, poking his finger into Harry’s chest. “Father, on the other hand, I cannot speak for.”</p><p>“So why <em>my </em>team?” Harry asked. “They’re… we’re…” he lowered his voice. “Not very good.”</p><p>At this, Draco laughed, “I do so love a challenge,” he said, eyeing Harry up and down in a way that made him feel strangely exposed. “I’ll expect you and the rest of your motley little crew, to show up at the Manor tomorrow morning, promptly at five am to get started on your new practice routine.”</p><p>“Why at the Manor?” Harry asked.</p><p>Draco smirked, “Because I said so,” he replied, and with that, he disappeared from Harry’s view, leaving Harry rooted to the spot, unsure and thoroughly unnerved.</p><p>“I don’t trust it,” he recounted to Ron later that night.</p><p>“Oh come off it mate, he’s basically harmless,” Ron replied with a shrug as they all made their way back to Harry’s flat. </p><p>“I don’t know Ronald,” Hermione said. “The timing is a bit strange. Draco buys the Cannons literally the day after it was announced that Harry had signed an exclusive six-year contract with the Cannons?” Harry hadn’t even thought of that.</p><p>“Finally, someone is talking sense!” Harry said.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not necessarily suggesting anything nefarious mind you. Just… that it’s curious.”</p><p>“Curious my arse, it’s sinister!” Harry argued. “He’s up to something, and I’m going to find out what,” he said.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning found Harry standing in the middle of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by his teammates, feeling thoroughly out of place. “If you’ll follow me please,” said a house elf, Harry had never seen before. “The gymnasium is just this way,” he escorted the group down the hall of disdainful looking Malfoy family portraits, past the ballroom and towards a hidden stairwell that lead into the dungeons. Harry eyed the stairwell, somewhat nervously, he didn’t know why, but the idea of being beneath the Manor made him terribly uncomfortable. Swallowing his pride and summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry followed his fellow teammates down the stairs.</p><p>Whatever Harry had expected upon entering the underground gym, the impressively large actual gym was never it. There were handsome wood floors, an impressive array of weights machines, ellipticals, bicycles, treadmills, and a full sized Quidditch pitch on either side of the gym. There were large windows that allowed in sunlight that was warming and comforting but not too warming. Harry felt surprisingly lighter down here than he had ever felt in Malfoy Manor upstairs.</p><p>“Impressive set-up, eh?” Wood said, as he walked past Harry.</p><p>Harry still didn’t trust it. On the far side of the gym, Draco was sat, on a black leather couch, though sat wasn’t really the word for it, Harry thought. He was draped across it, like a figure in a Renaissance painting. In Harry’s mind, he could imagine a half naked man feeding Draco grapes, while another one fanned him with a palm leaf. Harry swallowed, not entirely sure why that thought annoyed him so. Before he could stop himself, Harry had marched across the gym towards the couch where Draco was lounging. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.</p><p>Draco smirked, looking up at him from beneath long blond lashes, “You know Potter I would have thought given you were in Malfoy Manor, you would have expected that I would live here,” he replied.</p><p>“I mean here!” he gestured wildly about the gym. “Just sitting there like some Renaissance painting!”</p><p>“A what?” Draco asked with a bored expression on his face.</p><p>“Never mind,” Harry growled.</p><p>“For your information,” Draco said. “I own this team now, and well let’s face it, the team hasn’t been known for a lot of successes lately, but I intend to change that. I’ve hired a team of the foremost instructors and trainers in Quidditch to whip you all into shape, because I intend to win our first match and every subsequent match we play.”</p><p>“Our first match is in less than a month!” Harry said.</p><p>Draco grinned, “Well then you’d better get to work, hadn’t you?” he said, waving him off. Harry opened his mouth as if to argue but Draco wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, a fact which annoyed Harry almost more than anything else that had happened thus far. Particularly because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to <em>stop </em>staring at Draco. He wasn’t even doing anything, he was just reading the Prophet, and looking terribly bored, but every so often he would catch Harry’s eye as he worked out. It spurned something on in Harry that made him work out twice as hard, as if he had something to prove. Draco quirked an eyebrow at that, as Harry doubled the amount of weight he was currently lifting. He didn’t even know why he was doing it, but for the life of him, he couldn’t seem to stop. That was until Malfoy’s trainers came in, and began barking orders at everyone.</p><p>“I want everyone up in the air, and give me sixty laps!” barked a particularly mean looking witch who reminded Harry, only vaguely of Madam Hooch. Harry groaned, mounting his broom, he was already sweaty, and had already shed his shirt in an effort to cool off. Once more, Harry caught Draco’s eye just as he lifted off into the air. There was something oddly challenging in his look, and Harry pushed his Firebolt to the limit. Determined to show off. He could see Draco talking with the trainers, and a part of him desperately wished he had an extendable ear he could drop down and hear them with. The twins had done a great job with the newest model, making it so it fit inside your ear while the other end could be left quite a ways away without anyone noticing. Said it was based on some Muggle technology or something. They were all eyeing him, and a moment later, the witch who looked like Madam Hooch beckoned him over. Harry swallowed, flying over to them, and landing on a dime.</p><p>“You’re quite impressive,” the witch said.</p><p>“I told you,” Draco replied. “Painful as this is for me to admit, Potter is the best Quidditch player I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Harry was floored. <em>Malfoy was complimenting him?, that couldn’t be right.</em> Another witch, whom Harry didn’t know merely eyed Harry then turned to Draco, and whispered not as quietly as she could have. “As your accountant, I was rather worried when you told me you were buying the single worst team in Quidditch.”</p><p>Draco merely smiled, looking directly at Harry, “Harry can turn them around.”</p><p>“Mr. Potter, we’d like to offer you a unique opportunity,” said the witch. “We would like you to take over as team Captain.”</p><p>“But that would crush Oliver,” Harry said.</p><p>“His contract was already up with the Cannons,” the witch explained. “Besides, his husband already expressed interest in his early retirement so they could start a family.”</p><p>“I…” Harry looked around the room at Wood who was currently flying with the rest of his team. He had always dreamed of being a captain.</p><p>“We would still want you to be seeker of course, no one can do what you can in that regard,” the witch said.</p><p>Harry swallowed, looking back over at Draco who was deep in conversation with his accountant, going over the family ledger, then back towards the witch. “Can I think about it?”</p><p>Everyone paused then, to look over at Draco, forcing Harry to catch his eye again. “Yes of course. You should join Oliver and Marcus and I for dinner,” he said.</p><p>Harry swallowed, dinner with Draco Malfoy? It wasn’t as unappealing a thought as it should have been, and yet, Harry felt something weird in his stomach. Not butterflies exactly, more like a disturbed wasps nest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I have to look good, </em>Harry thought digging through his closet for something to wear. Draco had sent him an owl to inform him that dinner would be promptly at seven, and according to his watch it was currently six thirty. <em>Bugger. </em>Harry groaned, it wasn’t as though he didn’t have <em>nice </em>clothes it was that all his clothes weren’t nice enough. Nothing he owned could possibly be held up to the Malfoy standard. He didn’t even know why he cared. Malfoy was a pretentious prat, he didn’t need to impress him. But then there was Oliver and his husband to consider. Marcus Flint, he snorted, what an ironic twist that turned out to be. Harry shuddered at the thought of ending up with a Slytherin. <em>It’s just not right, </em>he thought. <em>Snakes should be with snakes, and Gryffindors should be with… well… </em>he hadn’t really been with anyone in quite a while. He had had plenty of offers from women, but none who really appealed to him in that way. He had come to realize that what he really needed was someone who could light that fire in him. Someone who could rile him up in just the right way, someone like… <em>Malfoy </em>his mind supplied for him. Harry shook his head, <em>no, not him! That’s preposterous. Besides, I don’t even fancy blokes. </em>He argued with himself. Only he couldn’t deny there was something about his rivalry with Draco that had always made him feel more alive than any other thing in his life. Even Quidditch had been more exciting when Draco had been apart of it. And now he was again, and it certainly wasn’t boring thus far, he thought. Shaking his head, he grabbed a pair of black trousers, and a button up and one of the blazers Hermione had insisted he buy, back when he started playing professional Quidditch and he had to do so many press events. “You can’t show up looking like you just rolled out of bed,” she had insisted.</p><p>Harry had merely shrugged and let her dress him. He had to admit she had pretty good style, though this he suspected was more Pansy’s doing, the two had become best friends sometime after Hogwarts. Pansy had fallen out with most of the Slytherin gang, and thus Harry was fairly confident she was somewhat trustworthy. Still, he was always wary where Slytherin’s were concerned. </p><p>Harry checked his phone again, 6:45, sucking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harry slipped his wand into his trouser pockets and apparated away to the restaurant.</p><p>It was a surprisingly quiet restaurant in central London, not at all the sort of place Harry would have expected Draco to be caught dead in much less actually eating in. It was small, cozy, and subdued, with minimalist (or at least that’s what Harry thought it was) design features. Draco was easy to spot across the restaurant. He looked, Harry swallowed, impeccable. He was wearing a pure black suit that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. He barely noticed his old captain in Oliver Wood, or his husband, for the life of him he couldn’t stop staring at Draco. His long hair was held up in a ponytail, with just a few tendrils dangling over either side of his face that gave him a soft appearance. Harry walked, with the uncoordinated movements of a newborn giraffe, nearly running into two servers as he made his way towards the table. Draco never looked up from his studying the menu. Harry swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he reached the table.</p><p>“Harry, mate,” Oliver said, getting out of his chair to give Harry a hug. Harry hugged him back, though he was still feeling somewhat uncomfortable about the whole situation. Draco looked up at him at last, giving him an appraising look that made Harry feel flustered. Draco smirked, scooting over to give Harry room in the booth. Harry sat down, feeling uncomfortably close to Draco. It made his skin tingle, and his collar feel much too tight. The angry wasps nest was back.</p><p>“You clean up nicely, Potter,” Draco said.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say something snarky back, but just then their server had arrived to take their drinks orders and he was left with no ability to do so. Harry sighed, deciding to order a beer, it was going to be a long evening, and it would be better if he was a little pissed, he decided.</p><p>For his part, Draco was surprisingly cordial, he seemed to know a great deal about Oliver and his husband, a fact which surprised Harry greatly. It was impressive to watch, the way Draco would just talk to people, like a person. The way he would smile and laugh, and his eyes would crinkle. He had never seen this side of Draco before, it made him seem almost… human. Nothing at all like the monster he had known back at Hogwarts. It was unnerving to say the least.</p><p>“You’ll be happy to know, Marcus that I’ve convinced your husband here to take an early retirement so you two can start the family you’ve always dreamed of.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Harry asked. Oliver smiled as Marcus kissed his cheek. Harry looked over at Draco. “That’s not fair,” he said under his breath.</p><p>“Of course we would love you to stay on in advisory capacity,” Draco said ignoring Harry.</p><p>Harry glared, “Why do you always do this?” he demanded. Draco glared at him, casting a notice-me-not on their table. Harry’s little outburst had drawn some eyes to them, and it was clear Draco did not want that. “You manipulate everything to get your way, Oliver, I bet you never even wanted to retire,” he argued.</p><p>“Actually Harry, I’m happy to be taking some time off.”</p><p>“But…” Harry stammered.</p><p>Draco glared at Harry again, “Move,” he barked. Harry stood up fast, and Draco stood up after him, pulling him out of the restaurant and into an alley. “What the hell is your problem, Potter?” he demanded once they were in private.</p><p>“You just think you can con everyone into bending to your will,” Harry growled. “First you manipulate Oliver into leaving early by using his husband, then you want to con me into being the Captain, after you bought our team in the first place!”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Then don’t be the bloody captain! See if I give a flying fuck. I can poach someone from another team,” he growled, he turned, about to leave when Harry grabbed his arm pulling him back. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he slammed Draco up against the wall, and before he could stop himself, pressed his lips against Draco’s.</p><p>For a brief moment, he expected a punch in the face, or for Draco to push him off. But he didn’t. Harry sighed, pulling away as Draco fixed his suit jacket. “Got that out of your system?” Draco asked.</p><p>Harry swallowed, blinking. Whatever he had expected Draco to say to him, that hadn’t been it. “I…”</p><p>“Good. Then get back to work,” he demanded, and with that he turned on his heel, leaving Harry in the alley feeling more confused than ever. <em>Well that backfired spectacularly, </em>he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom, <em>why did I do that? </em>He wondered. He had been asking himself that question for the last three hours since dinner and for the life of him, he still didn’t have an answer. Groaning, Harry decided to call the one person he thought could possibly help him attempt to figure anything out.</p><p class="p1">The phone rang several times before a very tired sounding Hermione answered the phone, “Harry? It’s nearly eleven what’s wrong?” she asked through a yawn.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be asleep,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“Not all of us can roll out of bed around noon and play a fabulous game of Quidditch,” she said. “What happened? Are you having nightmares or something?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I… no,” Harry frowned, his problem suddenly didn’t seem as important.</p><p class="p1">“Harry,” she said. “I know when something’s wrong, so out with it. You’ve already woken me, and I have a few more hours of sleep I’d like to get until work, and I won’t be able to if I know something’s wrong.”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Harry swallowed. “I kissed Malfoy tonight.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” Hermione said quietly. “So what’s the problem?”</p><p class="p1">“THAT! How is that not a problem? I mean who does that? Why did I do that? I don’t want to do that? Do I?”</p><p class="p1">He heard Hermione sigh on the other end of the line as he rambled. “Harry,” she said quietly. “Far be it for me to state the obvious but I mean… surely you’ve realized you’ve had a thing for him, for like… ever.” Harry opened his mouth, trying to figure out how to respond to that. “It’s not a bad thing,” she added quickly. “I get it, you guys had this intense thing for like seven years, it makes sense really. The tension was bound to boil over eventually,” she said, yawning again.</p><p class="p1">“But…” Harry tried to argue.</p><p class="p1">“Now let me get back to sleep,” she said, and before Harry could utter another word she had hung up the phone, leaving Harry once more staring up at his ceiling trying to make sense of it all. Only, it didn’t make sense.<em> Surely she couldn’t be right</em>, he thought. He didn’t have a crush on Malfoy, did he? It was absurd, but for the life of him, he couldn’t seem to come up with any other logical explanation for why he had kissed him. Harry sighed, spending the rest of the night tossing and turning, his mind full of Malfoy.</p><p class="p1">Bright and early the next morning, found Harry yawning, and leaning against his broom for support. He hadn’t slept much, his mind had replayed Hermione’s words for the better part of the night, and the moment his alarm went off to alert him that it was time to head to Malfoy Manor for training, Harry was exhausted, and bleary eyed.</p><p class="p1">Draco eyed him, clearly wary of his appearance, but Harry merely attempted to shake it off and got onto his broomstick the moment he was told, and the practice began. To Harry’s dismay, however, he found himself unfocused on the game as a whole. He had barely noticed the snitch as it sat for a full minute nearly an inch from his nose as he stared down at Draco who was once again sitting bored on his leather sofa. Harry batted the snitch out of his face, then upon realizing what he had just done, looked around to see where it had gone. He could feel Draco’s eyes upon him as he attempted to look around for the snitch once more. Harry swallowed, pretending as though he might have spotted it, and zoomed off across the gym when he heard, “POTTER!” in Draco’s unmistakable voice, booming across the room. “Get over here,” he growled. Harry groaned to himself, turning his broom around, and sped over to where the blond stood, and hopped off his broom, trying to look braver and more alert than he clearly felt.</p><p class="p1">“Why in the name of Salazar BLOODY Slytherin did I just witness you bat away the snitch like it was some fly bothering you?” he hissed.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, saw that did you?” Harry asked, sheepishly.</p><p class="p1">Draco’s eyes lowered. “Yes I bloody saw that!” he snapped. “Are you mad? You’re supposed to be saving this bloody team not falling asleep at the helm!” he shrieked.</p><p class="p1">Harry stammered, trying to find his words. “I…”</p><p class="p1">Draco rolled his eyes, “Get out of my sight, Potter. Get a bloody shower, do something about that rats nest you call hair, and get it together,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “Because so help me, if you embarrass me like this again, I will not hesitate in firing you from this team, do I make myself clear?”</p><p class="p1">Harry hung his head, but nodded, turning on his heel, and left the room. <em>What the hell is wrong with me? </em>He wondered, finding himself wandering about the Manor, aimlessly. He didn’t know where exactly he was going, but he was curious. Looking behind him, he found that no one was following him, to escort him out proper, so Harry decided that was as good an invitation as any for him to snoop a little bit. Climbing the staircase, Harry made his way up to the second floor, and began looking around. He had seen nothing of Lucius or Narcissa since he’d begun coming here, and assumed that they were likely no longer living there. He thought he had heard something about them taking to their summer home in the south of France. Harry found himself heading towards the master bedroom, the door was unlocked and despite his better judgment, Harry slipped in. Draco’s bedroom was exactly as Harry would have imagined it would be. Massive, and foreboding. A large fourposter bed sat on the other side of the room, with long forest green drapes hanging around it. Harry walked towards it somewhat nervously, it looked warm and comfortable, and before he had much time to think about it, Harry kicked off his trainers, climbed into the bed and laid down. Turning his head, Harry sniffed the pillow beneath him, it smelled of Draco’s special brand of hair potion, light, and slightly floral with just a touch of honey and something Harry couldn’t put his finger on. Whatever it was, Harry thought, the scent was intoxicating, and he found himself drifting off to sleep almost instantly.</p><p class="p1">After what felt like mere seconds, but was, in fact, several hours, Harry awoke with a start, looking around the unfamiliar four-poster bed, Harry sat up fast, confused, and then he remembered. He was in Draco’s bed. He had wandered in after he had been kicked out of practice and decided to take a nap. Harry stretched, looking around the room when he heard the distinct sound of a shower on in the en suite bathroom several feet away. Harry swallowed, padding across the old wood floor, trying not to make a sound as he approached the bathroom. He could see Draco’s form standing behind the frosted glass shower door. Harry licked his lips, unable to stop himself from staring as Draco worked his hair potion into his scalp. There was something magnificent about watching him like this, Harry thought. Even if it was a touch unseemly.</p><p class="p1">“You could join me you know,” Draco said. Harry swallowed, looking around the bathroom, uncertain. <em>Surely Draco couldn’t have known… </em>“It’s an old house Potter, I know all of the sounds it makes by now.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Harry said quietly. “I’ve never…”</p><p class="p1">“It’s a simple offer Potter,” Draco said sounding annoyed. “Do you want to come in or not?”</p><p class="p1">Harry swallowed, pulling off his t-shirt and trackies before he could think too much into it, lastly he dropped his pants on the floor and padded towards the shower. His whole body was shaking as he approached the glass door, hand outstretched. <em>This is mad, </em>he thought. The door opened before Harry could grab it himself. Harry swallowed, <em>now or never, </em>he thought to himself and slipped inside. He may not have entirely understood <em>why </em>he was doing it, but he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be able to get much sleep ever again if he didn’t. Closing the door behind him, Harry stood for a long moment, just staring at Draco’s completely naked body. He had seen plenty of naked blokes before, in the locker room, but none of them looked like this. Draco was lithe, and long, all sinewy and pale, and the way his skin shone in the water, all pink and glistening. It was all Harry could do not to trace several droplets as they cascaded down Draco’s jaw. He wasn’t sure what to make of any of it exactly, he was aroused that much was certain, though part of his brain was screaming, <em>why? </em>For his part, Draco had barely paid attention to his entrance into the shower. He was currently rinsing the hair potion out of his long hair. It was all Harry could do not to reach out and run his fingers through it. Slowly, Draco’s eyes opened and he stared at Harry. Harry swallowed, frozen to the spot as glistening grey eyes watched him.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve never done this before,” Harry admitted quietly.</p><p class="p1">“Showered? I can believe that,” Draco said cheekily. Harry chuckled despite himself. He wasn’t sure why he had expected anything to change between them. <em>This was Malfoy after all</em>, he thought. It was comforting in its way, the familiarity of his attitude, even with both of them completely naked. It made it almost easier. Summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry stepped towards Draco, pushing him back against the tile wall, and pressed his lips to Draco’s. This time, Draco seemed a lot more into it, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, Draco deepened the kiss for him, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry gasped and groaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Harry would have laughed, <em>of course Draco was going to fight him every step of the way, </em>he thought. Harry trailed his fingers over Draco’s sides, letting his lips travel down his jaw and towards the long, pale expanse of his throat. Draco shivered beneath him, as Harry let himself go. He may not have entirely known what he was doing, or even why, but he felt as though he was running on autopilot, and knew that he didn’t want to stop. Draco’s fingers curled into Harry’s wet hair as Harry worked on his neck, letting out a moan that went straight to Harry’s cock.</p><p class="p1">Draco shivered, “I want you to understand, that I don’t want this to interfere with our work,” he said. Harry blinked, looking him in the eye.</p><p class="p1">“Huh?”</p><p class="p1">Draco rolled his eyes, “Just kiss me,” he said. Harry could do that, he thought, pressing his lips against Draco’s once more. Draco sighed into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>